


The Color of Music

by A_Half_Undead_Nerd (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, GamTav - Freeform, Gen, I need to pee really badly, It's 11:30 p.m, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Music, Other, other stuff, racist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A_Half_Undead_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GAMTAV IN RACIAL ERA</p><p> </p><p>I NEEEEED TO PEE REALLY BAD IM ABOUT TO PEE ON MY BED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Music

I love music. I always have. I even sung at my church- until it was bombed. But that was 3 months ago. I lost my legs in that accident, but it doesn't really affect me anymore. What does is that some people bombed it out of racism. I knew one of the bombers- her name was Vriska. She didn't know what she was doing, I even defended her for it. Thankfully, they police listened. She never apoligised to me, though, but that kind of makes me happy. She doesn't pity me. It's easy to be pitied with no legs- at least from half the thigh down. But she did buy me some robot legs, her being from a rich family. She sent her friend Mr. Zahhack over to measure my stumps and fit them on. I didn't trust him at first- that is until I found out he was the one who gave Vriska a new arm. She lost sight in her left eye and lost her left arm in the bomb. She's strong. She can go though 100 miles of glass and come out okay. He was kind. We mostly had small talk when he was over because I knew he was having trouble concentrating. He did finish sucessfully, telling me to oil them about every week and not to put them in water or else they will rust. Once again, I've only had them for so many months...  
The muscicians on the street are amazing. Sadly, I don't have time to listen to them all. I don't want Mrs.Nitram, my adoptive mother, to worry. I promised I'd be back before midnight, and my house is a 30 minute drive from downtown. I love these music festivals every month, so I've learned from going to them to bring bus money. The fee was about 4 dollars- I had exactly enough. 

The bus stop was pretty empty so I had no line to get on. The bus driver greeted me with a warm smile. I smiled back, making my way to the very back of the vehicle. I grabbed a hold of one of the bars in the back, standing. The bus gave a little jolt before beginning its course- but it stopped soon after when a bunch of kids started screaming for it to stop, and a man with a guitar following right behind them. I tried making myself invisible. I hate crowds. Thats why I go to the festival at night- less people. The kids got on. Most of them looked like high school material- maybe juniors. The one with the guitar looked about... freshman year. I noticed one of the middle school looking girls- Nepeta. She was one of my friends. We'd always do arts and crafts when we hung out. She had on a shirt that was pure blue, olive green paw-printed shorts, knee high white socks, olive green converse, and her same blue tail and hat, covering her blonde curls. I wanted to say hi but she looks like she's hanging with a bad crowd- mostly because one had a weed pipe and is smoking it. "What's that smel- H-hey! You junkies don't be smokin' on my bus, that's a rule!" "Guys, I think we should listen, plus it isn't that purrfect for our health," Nepeta tried convincing them to stop and follow the bus driver's order. They just kinda laughed and offered her some. I kind of freaked when they shoved her after asking them to stop for the fifth time. "Ow ow owowowowowowowow..." I made my way to her as I saw her on the ground holding her foot. "H-Hey, you aren't aloud to s-smoke on the bus or, uh, be violent, either, I dont think," "Oh, hello Tavros" They all kind of just stared, confused at first. Then one of them just scoffs and continues smoking. The over shoves me but not hard enough for me to fall to the ground, thankfully. I just sigh, walking back to where I was, now with my kitty companion. "S-Sorry, Nepeta," "C'mon Tavros, it isn't your fault, they're just jerks." I smiled at her, acknowledging that the group of teens are indeed listening to our conversation. "If I could ask, uh, w-what are you doing hanging around people like that?" She looked down, frowning. "They said they loved my outfit and wanted to hang out. I didn't realise they would be doing that stuff," I gave her a smile, rubbing the top of her head. "It's fine, just, uh, dont hang with those k-kinds of people, okay?" She beamed right up and nodded, a huge smile on her face.

I got off the busy bus, walking west towards my home. I dont live in a fancy place, just a small apartment home. I like it because its bronze. I dislike it for the fact that it has alleyways with angry cats and bad guys. I was almost to my apartment when one of the teens poked my shoulder. He had a sad expression on his face and said "I'm sorry for smokin' the weed, by the way. I thought it was cool. But it wasnt... But you are. Wanna hang out some time?" I just stood there, kind of having mixed emotions. Eventually I answered his question. "S-sure, I suppose," "Great!" He grabbed my arm and ran in the complete opposite direction of my house. "I, uh, h-hey I, umm, I can't hang out right n-now but-," He just kept dragging me- until we reached one of the fancy apartment neighborhoods- still filled with alleyways. He eventually let go of my arm when we were halfway through one of the alleyways. I rubbed where he had forcefully grabbed. I think it left a bruise. "Hey, c'mon," He looked at me, opening a basement attached to the building. I walked over and looked at it. It was bright, but not entirely safe looking. Before I could tell him I needed to get home, he was back to the pulling me forcefully thing again.


End file.
